Sombra
by DeliriumHysterieWieder
Summary: "Puedes morir como un héroe o vivir lo suficiente para verte a ti mismo convertido en un villano". Obito presencia el asesinato de Rin a manos de Kakashi, desatando una masacre. Este fic participa en el reto Dark fic del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Sombra.**

 **One-Shot**

 _Este fic participa en el reto " **Dark fic** " del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**._

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo escribí la historia.

 **Palabras:** 2,118

* * *

Sentía una fuerte sensación de irrealidad al sentir su cuerpo moverse al ser _Espiral_ su _cascarón_ y soporte. El hombre blanco se había ofrecido a serle de apoyo para que él pudiese ir y salvar —una vez más— a sus amigos. El terror lo invadió cuando los humanoides blancuzcos le dijeron que su amada Rin estaba en aprietos, y por alguna razón temió que la fuerza de Kakashi no fuese suficiente para protegerla. Por eso se dirigía hasta el lugar en el que sus compañeros estaban, para asegurarse de que Kakashi cumpliría su promesa y, si la situación era crítica, ayudarles a salir del aprieto.

Además consideraba que era una oportunidad de revelarles que no murió en aquella misión.

Por eso se había esforzado enormemente en romper con _sus_ puños la barrera de piedra que le impedía salir de su confinamiento. Habían pasado unos años después de que vio la luz del día, pero en esta ocasión no pudo disfrutarla del todo. Unos nubarrones opacaron el sol agonizante haciendo el panorama mucho más oscuro. Obito pudo ver armas y retazos de ropa esparcidos por el camino, lo cual le decía que estaba acercándose a su lugar de destino. Sentía cómo su cuerpo real temblaba de miedo. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, y su ingenuo corazón esperaba que Rin le dijera: _No tienes que fingir que no te lastimas, porque te estoy observando_. Claro, eso no iba a suceder nunca más.

 _Espiral_ se detuvo abruptamente al notar un enorme cráter en torno a lo que parecía ser una carnicería humana. Kakashi asesinaba a los enemigos sin piedad, y parecía ser que los aliados de la hoja habían dejado a Kakashi y a Rin a merced del enemigo. Rin se mantuvo al margen por orden del Jōnin, aunque la desesperación le exigía segundo a segundo que hiciera algo útil. Cuando Obito localizó a sus amigos entre tantas explosiones y gente, la imagen lo dejó helado.

Kakashi atravesaba el pecho de Rin con su _chidori_. Ella sintió cómo su cuerpo era calcinado por dentro a causa de la electricidad del jutsu.

—Ka-kashi…—fueron sus últimas palabras; al instante la castaña escupió sangre de la boca. El daño había sido tan grande que ella no sintió dolor alguno. Sólo una sensación de vacío en la zona afectada, y cómo su alrededor se volvía cada vez más distante. Sonidos, imágenes… todo se desvanecía…

Obito sintió cómo sus dientes rechinaban a causa de la presión que ejercía sobre sus mandíbulas. Un molesto picor en los ojos le provocó un lagrimeo inmediato, ¿así es como se sentía el verdadero dolor? Un espasmo le invadió de pies a cabeza, sentía cómo una fuerza oscura y penetrante le bloqueaba poco a poco la visión, y entonces sus oídos le zumbaron de una manera insoportable.

Kakashi sacó su mano del interior desgarrado de su compañera, apoyando la otra sobre su hombro. Su visión se tornó borrosa mientras veía cómo la mirada de Rin se quedaba vacía, y lentamente sus párpados caían recibiendo a la muerte. El cuerpo inerte de Rin cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo, haciendo un sonido seco.

El ojo único de Obito estaba tan abierto que parecía que se saldría de su cuenca de un momento a otro. Quizás su subconsciente quería abrir bien el ojo para ver claramente si el espectáculo frente a él, era real o no.

La furia de Obito ejerció control total sobre _Espiral_ , los _tentáculos_ del humanoide se desprendieron de la cabeza de Obito, salpicando una sustancia blanca y viscosa. Luego volvió a juntarse en torno a la cabeza del Uchiha, esta vez comprimiéndose hasta cubrir casi la totalidad de su rostro, exceptuando su único ojo. El Mangekyo Sharingan refulgía en su ojo, reflejando la sangre de quien fue el amor de su vida. Una emoción indescriptible lo invadió de inmediato y lo único que sus manos temblorosas querían, era arrebatarle la vida a cualquier persona que se le pusiera enfrente. Kakashi cayó de bruces al suelo, inconsciente, a la vez que Obito salía de entre los arbustos para comenzar con la masacre.

— ¿¡Dónde estoy!? —gritó desorientado. Su garganta se desgarró a causa de la fuerza con que había pronunciado estas palabras, pero poco o nada le importó. Los shinobis enemigos miraron hacia el lugar donde las desgarradoras palabras provenían—. ¿Qué lugar es este? —susurró esta vez. Un espasmo, seguido de un brote inhumano de _ramas_ comenzó con la carnicería.

Los enemigos estaban confundidos, uno preguntó al otro si eran refuerzos. Otro se burló alegando que tan sólo era uno. Arrojó unos shuriken hacia Obito, pero él no tuvo que moverse siquiera para esquivarlos. Las armas metálicas literalmente _atravesaron_ a Obito sin causarle el menor daño.

—Ustedes… ustedes creen…—comenzó a decir con una voz gutural mientras se acercaba tambaleándose—, ¿USTEDES CREEN QUE ACEPTARÉ ESTO TAN FÁCILMENTE? ¡NO VOY A ACEPTARLO!

Los gritos del Uchiha resonaron en todo el campo de batalla, lo suficiente para que todos lo escuchasen y se pusieran alerta. Los que estaban más cerca de él, se asustaron al contemplar a la figura que se encontraba frente a ellos, pero estaban reacios a rendirse. En un parpadeo, Obito corrió hacia el primer ninja en el que se fijó.

— ¡No te reirás de la Niebla Ensangrentada! —gritó uno, pero Obito no podía escuchar nada debido al creciente zumbido en sus oídos. La primera víctima intentó atacar a Obito con la espada que tenía entre las manos, pero al igual que con los shuriken, la espada lo atravesó sin dañarlo, como si se tratase de un espectro. En cuando Obito estuvo cerca de él, los brotes verdes que salían de su cuerpo atravesaron al shinobi de la Niebla, destrozando su cuerpo en un instante. La sangre salpicó la _armadura_ de Obito, corrompiendo su blancura con el líquido vital. Un grupo de ninjas lo emboscó desde las alturas, sus ataques fueron en vano. Al tiempo que Obito asesinaba brutalmente a otro ninja clavándole una estaca verde en el pecho, dio un salto y giró sobre su eje repartiendo patadas a los otros con una fuerza descomunal. Su muerte fue instantánea al romperse sus cuellos. Los shinobis cayeron al suelo con un impacto tan grande que hicieron un hueco en la tierra. Obito observó que los enemigos planeaban acercarse al cuerpo sin vida de Rin. Sin pensarlo, se arrojó al mar de ninjas, que al tenerlo cerca lo atacaban sin éxito. El Uchiha podía pasar por _todos_ esos ataques, atravesándolos. Todos a su alrededor estaban confundidos, no había forma alguna de ganar, pero no se rendirían tan fácil. Un par de ellos se aproximó al cadáver de Rin, pero el Uchiha le lanzó a él y otros más unas estacas, para luego hacer un sello con la mano. De aquellas estacas brotaron más, desintegrando el cuerpo de cada uno de los shinobis atacados, provocando una lluvia de sangre y vísceras. Un ninja más se atrevió a ponerse en su camino, él le dio un puñetazo en la cara con tal fuerza que la máscara de su enemigo se rompió, al igual que su cráneo. Sintió cómo su mano se hundía en la cara de aquel sujeto, sin duda había atravesado casi por completo su cabeza _con un solo_ puño. Emitió un grito desgarrador para luego estrellar la cara del mismo hombre sobre su rodilla, y luego lo estrelló en el suelo abriendo un par de grietas. Alzó ambas manos y comenzó a golpear indiscriminadamente la masa amorfa en que se había convertido aquel despojo humano. Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer al tiempo que la sangre del cadáver se mezclaba con ella. Obito miró confundido a su alrededor, exaltando a los enemigos que restaban. Con toda la serenidad del mundo, se puso de pie mirando el cúmulo de órganos y carne ensangrentada que se encontraba en el suelo. Los otros retrocedieron un par de pasos por instinto, demasiado asustados para hacer nada. Obito estaba cegado por el dolor: no podía ver nada, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y confuso, no podía saber dónde se encontraba… tan sólo podía ver sombras sangrantes.

Los brotes de su cuerpo crecieron de una forma mucho más brutal, lanzando proyectiles feroces hacia los ninjas que aún quedaban con vida. Las estacas se expandieron al instante, haciendo saltar litros de sangre. La luna se tiñó de rojo. La tierra se convirtió en un lago de sangre. No había más sonido que los gritos desgarradores de sus víctimas, sus órganos y extremidades caían haciendo un ruido seco acompañado del salpicar de los charcos de sangre.

Detrás de Obito una masa informe de madera se alzaba detrás de él, casi tan grande como un árbol maduro. El Uchiha estaba bañado en sangre, su respiración entrecortada debido al esfuerzo físico.

—Es verdad…—susurró mirando los restos de los seres a los que había masacrado—, estoy…— _Espiral_ dio un giro liberando la cabeza de Obito, provocando que su larga cabellera cubriese la mitad de su rostro. Estaba inclinado justo frente a Rin, su amada Rin. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cayendo al rostro del cadáver de la castaña—… estoy en el infierno.

Su ojo sangraba dando la impresión de que su Sharingan estaba derritiéndose, mientras que de la cuenca vacía de la izquierda no dejaban de brotar lágrimas. La garganta le ardía a causa de los fuertes alaridos que emitió mientras su cuerpo pedía sangre. El líquido seguía cayendo del cielo, como una lluvia carmesí. Se sentó junto al cuerpo de Rin y la tomó entre sus brazos sin dejar de sollozar. Abrazándose a ella con fuerza deseó que eso no fuese más que una pesadilla, pero el dolor quemaba tanto que le era imposible mantener esa teoría. Estrechó a Rin contra su cuerpo como si eso le fuera a devolver la vida. La miró fijamente. Con una mano le retiró el cabello del rostro para apreciarlo mejor.

—Voy a crear un mundo en el que estés tú—le prometió en un sollozo que más bien parecía un gemido. La sangre le nublaba la vista, el dolor se agazapaba en su garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, por lo que respiraba a grandes bocanadas, como si se estuviera asfixiando.

« _Estoy en el infierno_ », se repetía hasta el cansancio. Sentía tanto dolor en lo hondo de su pecho, que el sentimiento no se había permitido limitarse a su psique. El cuerpo entero comenzó a arderle de nueva cuenta, desde el cuero cabelludo hasta la cutícula de las uñas. El lago de sangre que los rodeaba, emitía ondas a su alrededor con cada pequeño movimiento del joven. Él volvió a estrechar a Rin contra su cuerpo por última vez. Separa su mirada del rostro de la kunoichi, quien parece estar sumida en un sueño profundo. Luego mira a Kakashi, quien sigue inconsciente y con el cuerpo bañado en la sangre de las víctimas del genocidio. La mirada de Obito sólo reflejaba un sentimiento ahora: odio.

—No cumpliste tu promesa—dijo dirigiéndose a Kakashi como si este pudiera escucharlo—, pero no voy a darte el privilegio de morir… todavía.

Se levantó dejando el cuerpo de Rin con delicadeza. Caminó un par de pasos hasta estar cerca de Kakashi, y mirándolo con una expresión impasible, pronunció las siguientes palabras:

—El fantasma de la culpa te seguirá hasta el final de tus días como una sombra. La diferencia es que este espectro no te abandonará ni aunque te encuentres en la más profunda oscuridad, y cuando tus temores más grandes salgan a la superficie, me verás ahí, burlándome de ti, matando a tus seres queridos. Tú vivirás, permanecerás en este infierno y arderás. Yo te maldigo—escupió estas últimas tres palabras con un rencor que habría hecho estremecerse a cualquiera—. Y en la soledad de tu habitación, te asecharé. Seré tu sombra, seré tu castigo. Arde en el infierno.

Dio media vuelta y caminó sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Pudo sentir cómo la oscuridad ahora lo invadía por completo. Un horizonte sin estrellas se asomaba entre las copas de los árboles. La luna carmesí resplandecía en lo alto. El cielo comenzó a llorar, mojando a Obito y empapándolo en una profunda agonía. Cada paso que daba era sumamente doloroso. Era como si un centenar de víboras serpeara entre sus piernas, apretándolas para luego morder cada centímetro de ellas. Un hueco invisible se abrió en su pecho en el momento que su único rastro de humanidad fue consumido por las sombras. En su lugar, un vacío.

En ese momento Obito dejó de ser un Uchiha. Dejó de ser un ninja de la aldea de Konoha. Dejó de ser humano.

Dejó de ser alguien… para convertirse en _nadie_.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! La verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos, a pesar de que Obito es mi personaje favorito entre todos. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, espero sus reviews.**

 **Cariños, Hysterie.**


End file.
